Amor vs Venganza
by HyperMusic96
Summary: El desea vengarze de la aldea que lo maltrato por años y una persona le ayudara , pero sera capaz una niña como el salvarlo de la oscuridad? Es mi primer Naru-Shion :) , pasen y lean .
1. Chapter 1

Un niño rubio , de ojos azules y piel bronceada iba por la calle ignorando las miradas de odio que eran dirigidas a el . Era huerfano de padre y madre , pero a el le daba lo mismo , siempre habia estado solo y eso ya carecia de importancia para el . Adelante de el estaban sus amigos de la academia ninja .

-Hey Naruto que me cuentas? - dijo Kiba con una sonrisa

-Oye Naruto trajiste comida? me muero de hambre y mi madre no me dara almuerzo por portarme mal - dijo Chouji con la cara triste .

-A que aburrido , ya era hora de que llegaras , necesitabamos uno mas para jugar y tu que no llegabas - dijo Shikamaru boztezando .

-AJAJAJ lo siento chicos , estaba limpiando mi departamento y no me dio tiempo ni de comer - dijo Naruto algo cansado y con una mano en la cabeza .

-Limpiando tu departamento? jajajjaj eso ni tu te lo crees cabeza hueca , ya dinos , que estabas haciendo? - dijo Kiba con una sonrisa y quitandole la pelota a Akamaru .

-Yo puesss , yooo ... espiaba a Sakura - chan .

Y hubo un silencio que Shikamaru rompio .

-Ay viejo ! hasta cuando seguiras con lo mismo ? a ella le gusta Sasuke entiendelo .

-Yo se que cuando seamos adultos Sakura se fijara en mi y nos casaremos , ademas ese teme no la merece - dijo Naruto con determinacion en su mirada .

-Pero Naruto amigo , olvidate de ella , por que no le das una oportunidad a Hinata? - dijo Kiba intercediendo por su mejor amiga .

-Ehh? que quieres decir Kiba? - dijo con duda nuestro rubio amigo .

-Idiota ! que si te fijaras mejor te darias cuenta que Hinata esta enamorada de ti , es mas , te acosa todos los dias y tu ni te lo imaginas .

-Es ... es en serio? no te creo hmm . - dijo Naruto , pensando en que se habia sentido observado desde hace tiempo pero el hacia caso omiso a sensacion .

-Dejalo Kiba , el no te lo creera , es mejor que ella se lo diga - dijo Shikamaru ya aburrido .

-Mejor empecemos a jugar antes de que nuestros padres nos recojan - dijo Chouji .

-SIIII! - dijeron al unisono .

Pero Naruto recordo vagamente la sensacion de estar solo , nadie lo recogeria , el resto de niños con su familia y el tan pero tan solo , muchas veces se pregunto si el tuvo padres , el no sabia como era que los niños venian al mundo , apenas tenia 10 años , tantas navidades solo en casa cuando el resto se la pasaba con su familia , tantas cosas que celebrar o llorar , pero el lo hacia solo , su unico amigo fiel era un muñeco al cual le habia puesto de nombre ''Tukundingo'' .

-Estoy agotado AHHH! - dijo Kiba

-No jugaba asi en años que pereza - dijo Shikamaru

-Vaya Kiba , tu perro en serio es rapido , tendre que comer mucha grasa para recuperar mi figura - dijo Chouji

-JAJAJAJAJJAJ , pero Chouji si ya estas gor... - dijo Kiba , cuando de pronto Shikamaru le tapa la boca .

-Idiota que crees que haces? si te escucha nos dara la golpiza de nuestras vidas y si mi madre se entera sere castigado .

-Ya esta bien , sueltame vago .

Y todos se quedaron en silencio .

-Oye Naruto , por que tan callado? - dijo Kiba con una sonrisa .

-No es ... no es nada - dijo el con la mirada ensombrecida y la vista fijada en el suelo .

-Chouji - chan ! , es hora de irnos a casa , acabo de hornear un pastel que estoy segura que a ti y a tu padre les gustara - dijo su madre .

-Kiba , vamos a casa , Akamaru esta muy sucio y debes bañarlo - dijo su hermana a un costado de este .

-Shikamaru , despidete de tus amigos y vamonos a casa que tu madre empieza a molestarse , es aburrido pero que le vamos a hacer hijo - dijo su padre con un bostezo y una sonrisa .

-Adios Naruto -dijo Shikamaru con un a sonrisa de la mano de su padre .

-Adios amigo , la proxima vez traere una bolsa de papas fritas para ti tambien - dijo Chouji con una sonrisa mientras se alejaba .

-Adios cabeza hueca , le daras una oportunidad a Hinata no? piensalo , hasta pronto - dijo Kiba sonriendo siguiendo a su hermana .

-Adios chicos - dijo Naruto con una triste sonrisa mientras veia comos sus amigos se iban con sus parientes , empezaba a oscurecer y si no llegaba pronto a su casa los aldeanos le pegarian nuevamente , en el camino iba pensando en lo solo que estaba , si el desaparecia nadie se daria cuenta , el no importaba y tenia mucho odio en su corazon , el tenia deseos de vengarze contra esa aldea que lo maltrato .

-Esto es una porqueria - dijo el rubio enfadado .

Mientras avanzaba y avanzaba el rubio pudo ver a una persona tirada en los asientos de los parques , le entro curiosidad y fue directo hacia aya .

-Hola ... - dijo Naruto

-Hola , quien eres? - dijo una niña de cabello rubio y ojos violaceos de su misma edad .

-Soy Naruto Uzumaki ! - dijo Naruto con efusividad .

-Yo soy ...

-Que haces aqui? es de noche y te resfriaras si duermes en este lugar , tu familia debe estar preocupada , te acompaño si quieres - dijo Naruto sin dejarla hablar

-Yo no ten ...

-Vamos - dijo Naruto

Ellos se dirigian a la supuestamente casa de la rubia que estaba a cerca de la casa del rubio cuando en ese momento .

-Aqui esta el demonio , vamos a matarlo esta vez !

-Vengan el esta aqui ! - dijeron los aldeanos .

Naruto empezo a asustarse y mas aun pensando que le podrian hacer daño a la niña que lo acompañaba .

-Naruto - kun , de que hablan esas personas ? - dijo la niña inocentemente .

-Na... nada , vamonos de aqui cuanto antes - dijo el rubio acelerando el paso .

Ya estaban cerca de la casa del rubio y en ese momento Naruto y la niña eran rodeados por todos los aldeanos de Konoha . Si ese era el nombre de la asquerosa villa que lo maltrataba pensaba el rubio , aqui fue donde nacio y crecio , jamas supo si alguna vez tuvo familia y tampoco supo de por que el odio hacia el , Naruto al igual que Sasuke deseaba vengarse de esa aldea y recordo la ultima vez que lo atacaron .

Flashback -

-Dis ... disculpe señora , no he comido en dias y quisiera saber si le sobro algo - decia un niño rubio que se le notaba cansado , hambreinto y triste .

-Que demonios haces aqui demonio? FUERAAAAA , FUERAAA de mi casa antes de que te mate .

-Ya me voy , no ... no quise molestar , dis ... disculpe - dijo Naruto

-De aqui no te vas sin haberte matado , ESPERAAAAA! - dijo la señoar al ver que Naruto escapaba de ahi .

-Que pasa? - dijo el esposo de ella .

-Es ... es el demonio , toco la puerta pidiendo comida , matalo , matalo por lo que le paso a nuestro hijo , MATALO!

Y aquel señor avizo a todo los aldeanos y estaban tras Naruto .

-Por favorr , por ... por fav ... vor , ya no mas , por que me tratan asi? que les hize ? es como si me odiaran por existir - decia Naruto en lagrimas y escondido en la basura .

-Ahi esta el demonio - dijo uno de ellos escuchando los llantos de Naruto .

Naruto se daba a la fuga nuevamente pero esta vez no pudo ya que uno de ellos le pego con un palo lleno de vidrios en la espalda .

-Por favor , ya no mas , que les hice? pagare con lo que sea necesario pero dejenme en paz , se los ruego - decia Naruto sangrando y llorando en el suelo .

-Tu solo podras pagar la muerte de mi hijo con tu vida , asi que , despidete de este mundo mocoso mal nacido !

-Matenlo , matenlo , matenlo ! -decian los aldeanos y Naruto lloraba aun mas .

En ese momento una sombra aparecio y los protegio de los aldeanos .

-Tiren sus armas en este preciso momento o acabare con todos , me escucharon estupidos? , apurense ! .

-S .. si - decian los aldeanos .

-Quien mierda te crees para amenazarnos? - dijo uno de los aldeanos molesto .

-Me creo un aliado de Naruto estupido , si no me haces caso te matare por esto - dijo señalando a Naruto .

-Insolente atrevete a matarme si es que puedes - dijo el aldeano de forma retante .

Aquella persona misteriosa silenciosamente decapito al sujeto .

-Es ... es un monstruo , vamonos de aqui !

Para este momento el rubio estaba desmayado y aquella sombra lo llevo a su departamento .

Fin del Flashback -

-Que te pasa Naruto - kun? - dijo la niña algo asustada .

-No es nada - dijo el muy serio y sin titubeos .

-Aqui esta ! - dijeron los aldeanos .

En eso los aldeanos lo volvierona rodear y con armas en la mano se disponian a atacar . Naruto esquivo el ataque de uno de ellos y le quito su arma , con el disperso a la gente para encontrar una salida y que la niña pudiera escapar .

-Ven , no te sueltes de mi - le dijo Naruto

-Que es ... es lo que pasa ? - dijo la niña al borde del llanto .

-Cuando te diga ahora , te iras de aqui , 3 , 2 , 1 , ahora .

-Pero que pasara cont ...

-Vete ! - dijo el rubio al borde de la desesperacion y saco a la niña tirandola lejos .

Y los aldeanos empezarona apalearlo .

-Muere maldito demonio , esta vez no hay quien te salve .

En ese momento el chacra del rubio inconsiente se volvio rojo y lo empezaba a cubrir . Habia perdido la razon y se empezaba a transformar en el Kyubi de una cola .

-Vamonos de aqui! , el demonio se ha salido de control! .

La gente empezaba a huir asustada . Cuando el se tranquilizo , habia acabado en el suelo inconsiente como antes . Una sombra veia fijamente todo lo que ocurria y se sorprendio tanto que dijo :

-Fenomenal ! , no me equivoque contigo , nada fue en vano , eres muy fuerte , muy pronto regresare por ti Naruto - dijo la sombra desapareciendo

La niña habia regresado por el rubio y se dio cuenta que estaba durmiendo . Trato de llevarlo a su departamento jalandolo por las escaleras (Naruto le habia señalado donde estaba su casa) y finalmente abrio la puerta de aquel departamento solitario y entro con el rubio , se dirigieron a su cuarto y lo subio en su cama .

-Resiste Naruto - kun , yo te curare esas heridas pero no mueras! - dijo la ojiviolacea con lagrimas en los ojos . Y el rubio empezaba a despertar ...

-Ere ... eres t .. tu - dijo el ojiazul cansado .

-No hables , yo te cuidare esta noche .

Y el rubio se sintio tranquilo y feliz por aquello , tendria compañia si quiera esa noche .

Al siguiente dia , la niña se preparaba para irse despues de haberle dejado su desayuno y haber limpiado sus heridas .


	2. Chapter 2

Habia pasado un año desde que conocio a esa niña y desde aquel dia no la volvio a ver .

Flashback -

-Ahh , la cabeza me duele horrores y mis piernas igual , creo que hoy no ire a la academia - dijo el rubio adolorido .

-Narutoo!

-Hey Naruto!

-Y ahora que demonios pasa? - dijo el medio dormido dirigiendose a su ventana .

-Hey Kiba , Shikamaru , Chouji , que pasa?

-Como que que pasa? hoy tenemos clases o no recuerdas? - dijo Kiba entre divertido y molesto .

-Viejo date un baño y baja para irnos de una buena vez que mamam me casyigara si no llego a tiempo .

-Si si , ya voy - dijo el rubio con pesar y en ese momento se dio cuenta de algo .

-Donde esta? Hey amiga! , donde te metiste? - dijo buscandola .

Pero se dio cuenta que ya se habia ido y miro en la mesa , habia un desayuno servido y con una nota encima .

-''Naruto-kun , te deje el desayuno en la mesa como muestra de agradecimiento por haberme defendido ayer de todos los aldeanos , pero no puedo seguir aqui , no se si volvere a verte , espero y te encuentre alguna vez , hasta pronto , Shion ''

-Con que se llamaba Shion ehh?

-Hey Naruto ! que demonios haces amigo? apurate de una vez para irnos .

-Que si! ya voy -dijo el con molestia .

Y asi partieron rumbo a la academia , ya dentro , Naruto se sento con Shikamaru y Shino .

-Shino , que tal tu dia eh? como amaneciste ? dijo el tratando de sacarle conversacion , pero el seguia mudo .

-Shinooo! oyeee Shino! .

-Estuvo bien mi dia Naruto y tu?

-Igual que tu - dijo el tratando de cortar la conversacion , aquel chico tenia una tetrica forma de ser que a el no le agradaba , a su lado derecho estaba Shikamaru durmiendo , penso que seria un dia aburrido .

-Naruto , puedes antender a la clase? , deja de contarle chistes a tus compañeros o seras expulsado del aula - dijo Iruka ya exasperado .

-Haaaaaaaa , como quiera , no es como si a alguien le importara esta clase o se preocupara por mi , adios - dijo el rubio algo triste por lo que habia dicho . Iruka lo escucho y se puso a pensar en como habia vivido Naruto desde que nacio y una culpa crecia dentro de el por no hacer nada .

-Naruto - kun - dijo Hinata muy bajito para que nadie la escuchara , se sentia triste por como trataban a su Naruto , pero al mismo tiempo sintio alegria por que sabia que el era fuerte , es por eso que lo habia observado desde que entraron en la academia ninja y sin darse cuenta se habia enamorado de ese rubio hiperactivo , pero era demasiada timida para decirselo .

El rubio salio del aula molesto y triste a la vez y se puso a recordar lo que paso en el dia anterior para despues irse al bosque , en el arbol al cual siempre iba a pensar .

Fin del Flashback -

-Chicos ! hoy tendremos a una nueva compañera en clase , por favor Shion , pasa .

-Si sensei - dijo ella con una sonrisa en el rostro .

-Cuentanos un poco sobre ti Shion .

En ese momento el rubio se habia quedado dormido y cuando ella llego se habia despertado , pero no se percato de su presencia , tampoco la recordaba .

-Bueno me gusta ... - dijo esto viendo a un despistado Naruto , odio a los que abusan de las personas , los animales marinos y el color rosa - dijo viendo el cabello de Sakura .

-Emmm esta bien , pasa a sentarte con Sasuke y Sakura - dijo el sensei .

-Si - dijo ella mirando fijamente a Naruto que estaba un lugar mas atras de donde se encontraba .

-Naruto , podrias prestar atencion a la clase! por dios , si sigues asi reprobaras el año .

-Como si me importara - dijo el mientras volvia a dormir y Shion lo observaba divertida e interesada .

-Sal de mi clase !

-ajajja ya estaba por irme -dijo el mientras salia por la ventana .

Asi llego el recreo y jugaron hasta que acabo y regresaron al aula .

-Iruka -sensei , puedo ir al baño? - dijo mirandolo anciosamente .

-Claro .

-Gracias sensei .

Hinata observaba todo con molestia , desde que llego Shion se percato que le gustaba su Naruto y que se conocian de algun lado , eso la hacia enfurecerse mas y mas . Nadie pero absolutamente nadie le quitaria a su Naruto - kun asi tuviera que morir por el , haria de todo con tal de ganarselo .

-Ahhh , al menos me saco el y no me escape , soy libre de esa aburrida clase!

-Con que eres el rebelde de tu clase ehh? - dijo una voz detras de el .

-Quien esta ahi ? - dijo el atento

-Booo!

-AHHH! - dijo cayendose al suelo de la impresion .

-Ahh , eras tu , la niña nueva , vete de aqui antes de que Iruka - sensei te regañe .

-ajajjajajaj , Naruto - kun que alegria verte de nuevo , como haz estado en este ultimo año? .

-Pero quien eres tu?

-Que no me recuerdas? soy yo , Shion .

-En serio , no se quien eres .

-Soy la niña que encontraste hace un año en el parque y defendiste de los aldeanos - dijo lo ultimo ruborisandose .

-No recuerdo , enserio - dijo el desconfiado .

-Como que no? - dijo ella molesta .

-Como escuchaste , no recuerdo - dijo el serio .

-Pues te seguire hasta que recuerdes - dijo ella sonriendo .

-Como quieras , pero te aburriras conmigo - rio el triunfante .

-Si es contigo creeme que no lo hare - dijo ella victoriosa .

-Ahh , esta bien - dijo el derrotado .

Y asi partieron rumbo al parque a comer un helado .

-Un helado de vainilla por favor - dijo el rubio con los ojos brillandole .

-Toma el helado y vete , pero no me hagas daño - dijo el hombre asustado .

-Ushh que le pasa a ese tipo? , bueno al menos ya tengo mi helado - dijo el sonriente .

-Y que hay de mi? - dijo Shion reclamandole .

-Tu que?

-Como que que baka , yo tambien quiero un helado y tu como caballero se supone que me des uno - dijo ella ofendida

-Ah con que era eso , tu quisiste seguirme , no es mi problema - dijo el dandole la espalda .

-Si no me das uno te seguire toda la vida .

-Esta bien , esta bien , tu ganas , ten mi helado - dijo el derrotado .

-Gracias , Naruto - kun , eres todo un caballero ! - dijo ella fingiendo una mirada esperanzada.

-Sii sii , lo que digas , ahora dejame en paz - dijo el cansado y sentandose bajo un arbol .

-Y como te diviertes Naruto -kun? - dijo ella interesada .

-Pues comiendo ramen en Ichiraku , dibujando , pintando , entrenando y escribiendo .

-Interesante y que dibujas ?

-No creo que entiendas mis dibujos , son algo confusos igual que lo que suelo escribir .

-Si me mostraras quizas yo entendiera su mensaje .

-Si , pero , no pasara - dijo el triunfante y echado dandole la espalda .

-Me enseñaras esos dibujos quieras o no Naruto! .

-AJAJAJ , no , no quiero - dijo el divertido .

-Te seguire hasta cuando duermas .

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! ok tu ganas , pero no ahora si' , estoy muy cansado .

-Esta bien Naru - kun - dijo ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja viendo como su amado dormia placidamente .

Ya habia oscurecido cuando en eso .

-Ahh que hora sera ? - dijo el a la nada .

-Son las 7 - dijo Shion abrazandolo por la espalda .

-Ahhhhh , quien es? - dijo el sobresaltandose .

-Soy yo - dijo con una sonrisa .

-No puede ser , todavia sigues aqui? - dijo el aburrido .

-Siiii , de todas maneras no tengo a donde ir y si eres un caballero me llevaras contigo - dijo ella viendo al oji azul sabiendo que no tenia otra opcion .

-Bahhhh , esta bien - dijo derrotado .

-SIIII !

-Esta bien , esta bien , pero no me abracez que la gente nos ve - dijo eñ sonrojado .

-No quiero - dijo ella con una sonrisa de niña pequeña .

-Demonios , que problematica .

Y asi se fueron al departamento del rubio .

-Bueno , ya llegamos - dijo el rubio suspirando derrotado .

-Ire a preparar la cena - dijo ella sonriente .

-Pero yo ... yo solo como ramen instantaneo .

-Pues hoy comeras ramen preparado por mi - dijo ella triunfante .

-Esta bien - el rubio penso que muchas cosas cambiarian de ahora en adelante .

-Naru - kun , ve a darte un baño mientras termino la cena - dijo ella aun con esa sonrisa .

-S... si , un momento , desde cuando me llamas Naru - kun? - dijo el extrañado .

-Desde ahora Naru - kun - dijo ella sonriendo de nuevo .

-AHHHH , me largo a bañar .

-JAJAJJAJA - se escuchaba a Shion reir .

-Te escucheee! - dijo el rubio sofocado

-Ya lo seeee! - dijo riendose aun mas fuerte .

Desde cuando lo trataba con tanta confianza o se habia metido en su vida? no lo sabia pero ella le producia una felicidad inmensa , sentia algo calido en su oscuro corazon .

-Ya esta servido Naru - kun , ven a la mesa - decia Shion

-Ya voy - dijo el apagando el televisor y algo molesto por el control que tenia esa chica en el .

Una vez sentado se dispuso a comer .

-Y como esta el ramen Naru - kun? - dijo ella ansiosa .

-Esta ... esta , delicioso? - dijo el inpresionado .

-Que bueno que te guste , escuche en la academia que comias mucho , asi que perpare bastante ramen para que comas .

En eso el rubio vio 2 ollas llenas de ramen y se asusto , a el le gustaba el ramen , pero eso era demaciado pero cuando se dio cuenta de que aun tenia hambre dijo :

-Eres la mejor! - y empezo a devorar el ramen .

Ella le dedico una tierna sonrisa , esperando a que el acabara , mientras tanto , ella lo observaba , sin duda habia crecido desde la ultima vez que lo vio , se habia puesto mas guapo , pero esa ropa naranja que tenia siempre puesta no ayudaba mucho , siguio y siguio observadolo y se sonrojo al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo .

-Shion , no debiste mirar ahi , pervertida , pervertida ! - dijo en su mente , mientras se sonrojaba aun mas .

-Que te pasa Shion-chan? - dijo el rubio inocentemente .

-Ehhh nada Naru - kun , solo observaba lo guapo que eres .

Y la cara de nuestro heroe se puso como un tomate

-Ya me estoy pareciendo a Hinata - dijo el metalmente .

-Naru - kun?

-Ehh? que pasa? - dijo el saliendo de sus pensamientos .

-Que te parece si vamos mañana a comprarte ropa?

-Por que? me fascina mi traje naranja , me hace ver tan unico - dijo el con estrellitas en los ojos .

-Lo se lo se Naru , pero es que en serio , no te queda nada bien ese traje naranja , vamossss , se que te divertiras y luego de eso te veras mas guapo , veraz que las niñas se derretiran cuando te vean .

-Eso incluye a Sakura - chan? - dijo el esperanzado .

-S ... si - dijo ella algo triste de enterarse que a su rubio le gustaba alguien y ese alguien no era ella .

-Entonces sii ! , iremos mañana dattebayo! - dijo el emocionado .


	3. Chapter 3

Notas del autor : Gracias por leer mi fic , no crei que alguien lo notara , ya que no hay muchos escritores que hagan un NaruShion , pero estoy feliz de que lo hagan :) , disculpen la demora , tuve un bloqueo mental o como le quieran llamar , el caso es que aqui traigo la continuacion de este NaruShion , espero y lo disfruten , hasta la proxima :) .

PD:El 2 capitulo de ''La venganza de Naruto'' esta listo y el 5 capitulo de ''Diferentes pero iguales'' va por la mitad , uno de estos dias espero subir ambos capitulos , espero y sigan leyendo mis historias :)

Capitulos 3

-Ve a cepillarte los dientes Naru - kun , en lo que termino de lavar los platos - decia Shion desganada por lo que habia ocurrido hace un momento .

-Esta bien , ya regreso Shion-chan - decia un alegre Naruto .

En la mente de Shion ...

-Como puedes no recordarme Naru - kun? acaso fui tan insignificante para ti? no tuve importancia alguna ? - pensaba ella tristemente cuando derramo una traicionera lagrima que fue acompañada de otras mas .

-Ya regrese! - decia un Naruto muy animado sorprendiendo a la chica .

-A ... ah Naruto - kun , si , ya voy en cuanto acabe - dijo ella mostrando su mejor sonrisa para que no note su sufrimiento .

Y asi , el ojiazul se dirigio a su habitacion para dormir de una buena vez ya que mañana seria un dia muy agitado para el , tenia planeado entrenar , limpiar su departamento , comprar los viveres para toda la semana y pasar por material para sus cuadros , ademas ir por ropa nueva como Shion le habia dicho .

Vemos a una perdida Shion cuando finalmente encuentra el cuarto del ojiazul y se mete con el a dormir en la cama mientras lo abraza , cosa que nuestro rubio amigo no nota ya que esta profundamente dormido . Dos horas despues Naruto empezaba a despertarse por sus excesivas ganas de ir al baño .

-Ahhh , no veo nada - decia un cansado Naruto dispuesto a salir de la cama cuando ...

-Un ... un momento , que rayos es ... es .. es esto? - dijo el de manera alterada por haber quedado atrapado por algo o ''alguien'' .

En los sueños de Shion .

-Ayyy ! Naruto - kun , eres tan guapo con esas marcas de zorro , esos ojos azules , ese cabello dorado como el sol y esa sonrisa de comercial , eres tan pero tan sexy que me dan ganas de ... - decia Shion con una sonrisa soñadora mientras dormia .

-Que ... que demonios? Shion? estas despierta? - decia un atonito Naruto por haber escuchado eso de la boca de la ojiviolacea .

-Naruto ... - decia ella mientras se movia y lo abrazaba aun mas fuerte que antes .

-AHHH ! , joderr ! , no puedo ... respirar , como saldre de aqui? , me urge ir al baño y si no llego explotare ! - decia un rubio asustado .

-Ohhh , Naruto - kun , Naru - kun , eres tan suave ! - decia aun dormida .

El rubio estaba hecho un manojo de nervios , uno , por saber lo que el podia provocar en ella y dos , el en serio necesitaba ir al baño y si no pues estallaria ahi mismo y si Sakura llegaba a enterarse de aquello seguro perderia cualquier oportunidad con ella . Finalmente el rubio se las ingenio para escapar de los brazos de Shion y asi poder correr directo al baño .

-Baño ! , baño ! , ba ... - el atolondrado rubio se habia chocado con papeles , enpaques de comida isntantanea y lo mas importante , kunais .

-AHHH ! - decia Naruto de dolor por haberse chocado con un kunai .

-Joder ! , por que ahora? - decia un Naruto molesto , pero no llego a terminar sus palabras ya que aquel rubio se quedo estatico al sentir un liquido derramarse por sus piernas .

-Oh n ... no , no , NOOO! , acabo de .. de ... - dijo el mirando hacia abajo .

-Demonios , me orine ! - exclamo exaltado .

En ese momento una rubia se habia despertado por el escandalo , producto del rubio .

-Naruto - kun? - decia extrañada Shion al darse cuenta que Naruto no estaba en sus brazos como se habia quedado y se salio de la cama para buscarlo cuando ...

-Naru - kun que haces despierto? y por que esta mojado tu pantalon? - decia la rubia reclamandole molesta con los brazos cruzados .

-Amm ... veraz ... y ... yo ... puedo explicarlo - decia un nervioso y avergonzado Naruto , se podia ver en su cara un gran sonrojo y en ese momento la rubia se dio cuenta de un gran detalle .

-Ohhh Naruto -kun! , que pervertido eres ehhh? , asi que yo te pongo asi , o me diras lo contrario? - decia ella con una sonrisa malevola y juguetona .

-No tenia idea que yo provocaba eso en ti , asi que si quieres podemos probar juntos y ... - decia ella con una sonrisa pervertida hacia el rubio que ya estaba mas que sonrojado .

-NOOO! no ... no es l ... lo que piensas ! - decia Naruto asustado de que lo mal interprete .

-Pero Naruto - kun , tu ereccion te delata , por que te resistes? deja de hacerlo y ven a probarme , andaaa se que te gustara , no hagas que te ruegue sii? - decia la rubia sonriente y con una carita de perro abandonado .

El rubio corrio aterrado hacia al baño y se encerro .

-Ahhh , no se que es peor , si hacerle creer que esa ereccion la produjo ella o que sepa que me orine - decia un Naruto desesperado .

-Naruto - kun? estas bien? te estoy esperando , vamos no seas asi , te espero - le dijo coquetamente . Naruto estaba asustado .

-Como puede pensar eso de mi? - decia un horrorizado Naruto .

-Solo tengo 11 años y ya me quieren violar - decia un Naruto con lagrimitas en los ojos .

-Lo mejor sera que vaya al sofa a dormir , sii , eso hare - decia Naruto con una sonrisa esperanzada .

Y asi nuestro heroe termino de ducharse para ponerse unos shorts negros pegados y un polo del mismo color y dirigirse al sofa a dormir .

-Ahhh , son las 4 am , me muero de sueño y me quedan solo 3 horas mas para dormir - decia un cansado Naruto y sin mas , nuestro heroe se quedo dormido y pasaron 1 hora , 2 horas y ...

-Asi que aqui estabas ehh Naru - kun? - decia una sonriente Shion .

El rubio no respondio , aun estaba oscuro y sin mas se acomodo al costado del rubio para luego abrazarlo por la espalda .

El dia llego y el sol se asomaba fuertemente por las tempestades de Konoha .

-Me duele horrores la cabeza , pero que se le va a hacer - decia Naruto quejandose .

-Un momento ... , AHHH! , no de nuevo , que hace ella aqui? - decia Naruto exaltado .

-Oh Naru - kun , asii , sii lo haces de maravilla ... - decia una Shion dormida con una sonrisa pervertida .

-Que ? ... que carajos? - decia Naruto asustado y con la sola idea de pensar en lo que pudo hacer inconsientemente en la noche se aterro aun mas .

-AHHHHHHHH! , nooo , no puede serr! , yo ... yo no hize eso o si? - decia Naruto recriminandose .

-Ahhh ! , que bien dormi , espero y ese sueño se cumpla algun dia - decia Shion despertando y con una sonrisa de felicidad sin percatarse de la presencia del rubio .

-Naruto - kun , veo que ya haz despertado .

-S .. si- decia el atonito .

-Por que esa cara ? - le preguntaba Shion con interes .

-Dime , dime que no hicimos nada indebido ! - le decia Naruto desesperado .

-Tal vez si , tal vez no - le decia con una voz melosa y juguetonamente hacia que Naruto se muriera de los nervios .

-Q ... qu ... que? - decia un rubio asustado .

-Calmate que no hicimos nada indebido - decia Shion divertida de verlo respirar en paz .

-AHHH , que bueno - dijo el aliviado .

-Ahora desayunemos para ir a comprarte ropa - decia Shion parandose .

-A , si

La mañana paso de corrido y llego el momento en el que les tocaba salir por la ropa de nuestro ninja favorito .

-Itachi , no nos queda mas tiempo , debemos ir por el - decia un misterioso hombre .

-No , el aun no esta preparado - dijo serio Itachi .

-Pero sabes que Pain lo necesita .

-El entendera nuestra situacion , Naruto aun no tiene lo que se requiere para esta mision .

-Itachi , recuerda que el momento se acerca y no podemos esperar mas , solo quedan unos 4 años .

-No te preocupes , el accedera , ademas me puedo comunicar con el - dijo Itachi

-Deberias empezar a despertar aquel poder en el a travez de ese genjutsu al que lo sometiste , es uno de nosotros desde que lo marcaste .

-Aun recuerdo lo que el viejo Sarutobi me encargo - pensaba Itachi .

-Si el chico no llega entonces iremos por tu hermano - decia Kisame ya alterado .

-NO! , a el lo dejas en paz o te mato!- dijo Itachi activando su sharinghan .

-Que hacen aca ? no deberian estar de camino a Konoha ? - preguntaba una tercerra voz .

-Surgio algo importante en Konoha y no es momento de ir aun - decia el acompañante de Itachi .

-Entiendo , les encargo una nueva mision entonces , esta vez se trata de Orochimaru , al parecer planea algo contra Konoha , especialmente con tu hermano y el jinchuriki del Kyubi - decia la tercera sombra .

-Esta bien , vamos para aya .

Y sin mas el rubio se dirigia a la plaza donde habian mucha tiendas .

-Naru-kun , ya tenemos tus pinturas y los viveres de la semana , es hora de ir por tu ropa! - decia ella emocionada .

El rubio le dedico una gran sonrisa y con gran entusiasmo dijo :

-De seguro con este cambio sorprendere a Sakura-chan - decia muy animado nuestro rubio amigo .

-Pero antes , comamos algo - dijo una hambienta Shion .

-Ramen! siii Ramen! - decia Naruto .

-No , no es nutritivo , ademas no quiero que te pongas como Chouji - decia Shion sin notar que aquella persona de huesos grandes estaba detras de ellos con un mazo en su mano .

-AJJAJJJA , como crees? , el dice que perdio su figura , la cual nunca tuvo ya que siempre ha estado gordo jajajaj , yo soy delgado por naturaleza , el es tan gordo que cuando Akamaru tiene sueño se acuesta en la barriga de Chouji jajajjajajaj , es tan gordo que cuando se pone frente al televisor me pierdo 3 capitulos , es tan gordo que se atora en la ventana por la que siempre nos escapamos , es tan gordo que cuando tiene hambre es capaz de comerse la comida de Sakura - ch ...

-Que dijiste Naruto! - dijo una Sakura con una maceta al lado de Chouji .

-Yo .. yo ... , fue el teme - y din mas corrio por toda la aldea hasta que Shion lo encontro .

-Hokage -sama , hemos recibido noticias de nuestros anbus los cuales nos informan de una supuesta alianza entre la arena y Orochimaru , no sabemos cuales son las ambiciones de cada uno , pero no se ve nada bien - decia un anbu

-Esta bien , puedes retirarte .

-Hai .

-Naru-kun , mira esto - decia mientras se lo trataba de poner al rubio .

-No me gusta - decia a regañadientes el rubio .

-Pero te veraz muy sexy con esto puesto - decia Shion tratabdo de animarlo.

-Dije que no , acaso me quieres vestir como el teme de Sasuke? - dijo viendo aquel polo azul con cuello .

-Ya se , esto seguro te agrada - dijo ella

Y en eso salio la rubia de quien sabe donde con un bikini puesto .

-Shion , que ... que , por que sales asi - dijo el rubio algo exaltado tratando de taparla .

-Hice algo mal Naru-kun? - dijo ella inocente .

-Ahhhh! por dios , vistete quieres? nisiquiera tienes cuerpo - le dijo un decepcionado Naruto que se golpeaba la cara con la mano al estilo Shikamaru Nara .

-Que malo eres Naru-kun hmm - dijo ella dandole la espalda con un gran puchero .

-Hahahhaa , pero si es verdad , mira que ... - y el rubio paro en seco al empezar a sentirse mareado .

-Naru-kun , que tienes! - dijo la ojilila alarmada con lagrimas en los ojos mientras veia a su rubio desmayarse -

El rubio empezaba a sentirse pesado y tener dolor en cierta parte del estomago cuando ...

-Shion yo ...

-Fronteras del pais del arroz en 1 mes a las 3 pm ! - decia una voz extraña que se podia oir solo desde el interior de Naruto .

-Demonios , esto no se ve nada bien , mocoso levantate ! - rugia el kyubi .

-Quien rayos eres tu? - dijo un asombrado Naruto mirando fijamente al Kyubi .

-Mocoso , estamos en tu interior , al parecer alguien puede comunicarse con nosotros desde aquel sello que tu padre nos puso , ponte atento y escucha lo que este tipo dice - dijo sereno el kyubi .

-Fronteras del pais del arroz en 2 años a las 3 pm !

-Fronteras del pais del arroz en 2 años a las 3 pm !

-Fronteras del pais del arroz en 2 años a las 3 pm !

-Que ... que quiere decir con eso? de donde demonios viene! - decia ya alterado el rubio .

-Calmate mocoso , sea quien sea este sujeto parece conocerte de algun lado y altero el sello del 4 hokage .

-Ehh? - dijo algo confundido el rubio .

-Te lo explicare en su momento , ahora hay que concentrarnos en esto - dijo el kyubi tratando de pensar .

-Que haremos con esto? pasara seguido? - dijo inpaciente el rubio .

-Dejame pensar mocoso! , por ahora regresa al mundo real y dejame pensar - dijo el fastidiado .

En el mundo real .

-N... Naru-kun , por favor , despierta! - lo llamaba ella tratando de que el reaccionara , pero era como si estuviera muerto .

-Te ... te lo ru ... ruego , despierta! - decia ella entre lagrimas viendo atenta a su amado .

-Sh ... Shion? - dijo el rubio algo desconcertado .

-Naru-kun! - dijo ella aventandoe a el en un fuerte abrazo .

-Que te pasa? y como llegamos a casa? - dijo el extrañado por ello .

-Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo por cargarte y traerte aqui , ademas ya escogi lo que usaras de ahora en adelante , yo ... yo ... pense qu... que tu no despertarias - dijo ella tristemente , quizas hubiera perdido la oportunidad de por vida de decrile lo que sentia , eso era algo muy ajeno al rubio que no tenia idea de los sentimientos de la chica .

-Gracias - dijo el secamente , aquel encuentro con el kyubi y aquellas voces que parecian llamarlo no lo habian dejado tranquilo .

La niña se desconcerto por aquel trato del rubio , pero no dijo nada y lo paso por alto .

**Continuara ...**


End file.
